Beverage cupholder assemblies are common in today's vehicles. Many differing types of such beverage cupholders exist and they can be mounted in various positions within the vehicle. These cupholders are typically moveable between a stowed or concealed position within a housing recess and an extended or use position removed from the recess and are constructed from a rigid plastic material. Due to space considerations, it is sometimes not possible to have a cupholder which is moveable between a stowed position and an extended or use position. However, it then becomes necessary to provide a cupholder constructed from a soft flexible material so that the cupholder does not obstruct the driver or passengers movement within the vehicle as would be the case with a cupholder constructed from a hard, rigid plastic material.